Hello Dolly
Hello Dolly is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-first of the second season, and forty-eighth overall. It is the final episode to be rendered in Macromedia Flash MX. Starting with the next episode, every episode is rendered in Toon Boom. HTF Episode Description Our old friend Idol returns in this show. This was a fun show to work on. The animators were trying to out-do each other on character turn-arounds. They had a good time competing in "Icy You" and "Hello Dolly," and it was hilarious to watch their antics! Plot Petunia happily pushes a baby carriage, holding a teddy bear, through the park. She stops walking when she notices something shiny in the bushes. She picks up the Cursed Idol and likes it, so she decides to leave her teddy bear on the ground and put the idol in the carriage. As she walks beneath some trees, some birds fall to the ground, dead. They go unnoticed by Petunia, however. Petunia comes upon Pop, who is in the background reading a newspaper, and Cub, who happily plays in the water of a leaking fire hydrant. Cub waves hello to Petunia as she walks by, but as soon as she passes, the water pressure from the hydrant increases significantly. Cub is thrown against a brick wall by the force of the water. When the water dies down, all that's left of Cub is some blood, his intestines, and his hat. Still pushing her baby carriage, Petunia strolls past Disco Bear who is dancing in the park while listening to disco music on a pair of headphones. Yet again, Disco Bear fails to impress Petunia as she walks by, completely ignoring him. After Petunia passes by, the volume of Disco Bear's music suddenly begins increasing to the point of pain. Before he can remove the headphones, his eyes bleed and his head explodes. Petunia returns home and settles into bed. She turns off the lamp next to her bed, but she turns it back on when she hears a squishing/crunching noise. She screams in terror when she finds that her heart is stuck on a spring from her mattress which has impaled her body. She tries to push her heart back into her body, but this causes more bed springs to impale and pop out several other organs. She slowly dies, letting off a weak death rattle and gurgling her saliva as she goes. The Cursed Idol, now donning a night cap, lies next to her in bed, no doubt the cause of her demise. The screen then cuts to black as the sound of a lamp being switched off is heard. Moral "All that glitters is not gold!" Blurb The Blurb version of this episode was released on January 8, 2015 on the official Mondo site. It contained these annotations: * BlurB! * This Dolly doesn't look too happy. * Maybe because his name is Dolly * and he's seen Happy Tree Friends before * Doll Fact: The number 2 reason dolls never learn to walk is because people push them in strollers. * Number 1 is that they are not alive. * Petunia dumped her Dolly pretty quick. That's cold * Birds often fall from trees when learning to fly. * Not these birds, they're dead * Fire Hydrant Facts: Most fire hydrants don't contain fire * They contain water. Bet you didn't know that. * Cub was wasting water so he probably deserves this. Don't waste water! * Maybe that was a little extreme, but still, don't waste water! * These head phones are called "Snaps by Disco." * They don't sell well due to their volume issues * Doctors call it, "Death by Disco." * Look for the tell-tale apple core head * Petunia lives in a pretty creepy part of town * Bed Fact: Most people die in their sleep * Usually not because of their bed * Are there any doctors watching? * What organs are these? * Will she be OK? * Never mind * Apparently the idol is a wizard * Now I'm afraid to go to bed. * I think it's time to get a futon Blurb Gallery Deaths #Two birds drop dead after Petunia walks by with the idol in tow. (Confirmed in Blurb) #Cub is forced against a wall by a gushing fire hydrant and he is crushed by the high water pressure. #Disco Bear's head explodes when the music on his headphones becomes unbearably loud. #Several of Petunia's organs are popped out by the springs of her mattress. Goofs #Upon placing the Cursed Idol in the baby carriage, Petunia places a baby bonnet on its head. When she walks by Pop and Cub, however, the bonnet is gone for the rest of the episode. #When the scene goes to the dying birds, Petunia's teddy bear disappears. #Cub would only have a solo starring role if he appeared by himself and Pop didn't appear. This means both Pop & Cub would have starred, even if Pop only made a background cameo. #In the very beginning of the episode, a part of Petunia's carriage quickly turns red. Then it goes back to its normal color as Petunia walks. #When Petunia goes to bed, her air freshener cannot be seen. She could have taken it off for bed, but if she did she would have also taken off her flower. #When Petunia goes to bed, her tail is missing (unless it was under her blanket). #When Petunia attempts to push her heart back in after it pops out, blood can be seen on her left hand before she touches her heart. #At the beginning of this episode there were only two trees in the background. In the scene where the birds fall to the ground, there are many more trees seen. #You can still see Petunia's silhouette, even after she enters her house. One would have to look very closely to notice. #It is unknown why a brick wall is needed in the middle of a park, although it may have been a small handball court. #Initially, Disco Bear's headphones are shown to be placed over his head and in front of his hair. However, when he spins around, a side-shot shows the headphones going between his hair. Trivia *This was the last episode to use Macromedia Flash MX (which rendered the episodes in a stop-motion manner). The animators then decided to use Toon Boom to fix the rendering of the episodes and create new character animation, stunning backgrounds, and perfect visual effects. *This is one of the few episodes where a character survives briefly after having his or her vital organs removed. *This is one of the four episodes so far where Disco Bear's theme song can be heard. The others are Blind Date, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! and Stayin' Alive. *This is one of the five episodes not to have a closing iris at the end, the others being Idol Curiosity, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Treasure Those Idol Moments, and Double Whammy Part I. *This was Dana Belben's last time voicing Cub. *The birds that fell from the trees could have died because of the idol or a joke regarding Petunia's skunk-like qualities. *This is the first and only episode to have Petunia kill as a starring character. *The same teddy bear in the beginning of this episode is used in an earlier episode, Pitchin' Impossible. **In the Blurb version, they made a reference to it by this line: "and he's seen Happy Tree Friends before", meaning that it appeared first in that episode. *This is the first episode to no longer use the "Mondo" watermark. *This is the first episode where Petunia killed someone (indirectly). Her kills are ironic, however, because her first kill (Cub) has the same actresses as her, and her second kill (Disco Bear) is simply someone she is not fond of. However, she didn't seem to witness either dying. **Most ironically, her kills (which are both bears) might have something to do with the teddy bear she dropped when she swapped it with the Idol. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Petunia's injury before death. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Blurb episodes Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:2004 Episodes